FIG. 1 is a schematic cross sectional view of a display panel in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a display panel with touch function in the prior art includes a first substrate 10′, a first electrode layer 20′, a liquid crystal layer 30′, a second substrate 40′ and a second electrode layer 50′ that are laminated from the bottom up.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of each of the laminated layers of the display panel in the prior art. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the first electrode layer 20′ is disposed on the first substrate 10′, and includes a plurality of first electrodes 21′ extending in a first direction (i.e., the Y direction) and arranged in a second direction (i.e., the X direction). The first electrode 21′ serves as a common electrode (i.e., a COM electrode) and receives a common voltage signal during a display period. The first electrode 21′ also serves as a touch driving electrode (i.e., a Tx electrode) and receives a touch driving signal during a touch recognizing period. The second electrode layer 50′ is disposed on the second substrate 40′, and includes a plurality of second electrodes 51′ extending in the second direction (i.e., the X direction) and arranged in the first direction (i.e., the Y direction) as shown. Intersection areas of the first electrode 21′ and the second electrode 51′ are formed in a projection plane of the array substrate 10′. During the touch recognizing period, the second electrode 51′ and the first electrode 21′ interact to perform a detection of a touched position.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged view of the area “U” of FIG. 2. As illustrated in FIG. 3, in the prior art, two adjacent first electrodes 21′ have a first central distance L1, and two adjacent second electrodes 51′ have a second central distance L2. The first electrode 21′ has a first electrode width W1 in the X direction, and two adjacent first electrodes 21′ have a first gap width D1 in the X direction. The second electrode 51′ has a second electrode width W2 in the Y direction, and two adjacent second electrodes 51′ have a second gap width D2 in the Y direction. The first central distance L1 equals to a sum of the first electrode width W1 and the first gap width D1 (i.e., L1=W1+D1). The second central distance L2 equals to a sum of the second electrode width W2 and the second gap width D2 (i.e., L2=W2+D2). Since the first electrode 21′ serves both for display driving and touch sensing functions, the central distance L1 of the two adjacent first electrodes in the display panel with a touch function in the prior art is generally far smaller than the central distance L2 of the two adjacent second electrodes, so as to have a better display effect. Generally, in the prior art, a ratio “k” between the first central distance L1 and the second central distance L2 generally is: 0.1≤k<0.5.
Since the difference between the first and second central distances is large, a finger position corresponding to the minimal detectable level difference (i.e., the touch accuracy) in the prior art is low, thereby deteriorating the touch performance and user experience.